


Yoga and Yogurt Tuesday

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Series: A Glimpse Into The Life Of Amanda Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amanda is everyones friend, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Frozen Yogurt, Gen, I had an idea and this is what happened, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pure Crack, Science Bros, Yoga, read the crack and enjoy it :), this is not to be taken seriously...seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is Tuesday and Amanda is in search of her fathers Science Bro so that they can start their weekly session of yoga followed by frozen yogurt after. </p><p>Will Tony want to join in?...or will Amanda and Banner become a threesome with another member of the team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga and Yogurt Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> So i came to the conclusion that this story was going to happen come Hel or high water because it made me giggle when i thought of it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Jarvis can you patch me through to Dad please." Amanda was stood in the communal living room facing the flat screen T.V, suddenly a voice came over the speakers. 

"Amanda sweetheart, I'm a little busy at the moment." Tony's voice was followed by a loud clatter of what Amanda assumed was metal in his workshop.

"Is your Science Bro around by any chance?" Amanda asked. 

"Hay Amanda." Bruce's voice now came over the speakers.

"Hiya Bruce, you still good for today?" Another loud bang sounded before Bruce spoke. 

"Yeah sure Amanda I-" 

"Wait what are you two doing?" Tony butted in. All the clanking in the background now silent. 

"Yoga and yogurt." Amanda said after which a long silence followed. "Dad?" 

"Amanda come down to the workshop please." Tony said and the call ended.

**************

"Let me get this straight...yoga?" Amanda stood in Tony's workshop arms folded looking a little impatient. 

"Yes yoga." She replied, Bruce had decided to stay out of it and let Amanda fight her own corner. She could put Clint on his ass in training, he was pretty sure she could handle this. "Then we get frozen yogurt after." She added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked taking his welding-mask off and putting it on the side. 

"Because you hardly take your job seriously, let alone anything else Dad." Amanda said jokingly

"Hay! Being me is hard, I have to take things easy. Also, why can't I join in?" Stark asked genuinely, for reasons unknown. 

"Because dirty grease monkeys make yoga mats dirty and they tend not to stay quiet for more than five minutes." Amanda said with a which Tony eventually returned. Tony loved his daughter to pieces but now that she was older he saw it best to let her do her own thing. However degrading yoga sounded. 

*************

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked when he happened to walk past the door to Banner's lab. Living in the tower was new to him, but he tended to mainly question things that involved Amanda.

"We are meditating...Wanna join us?" Amanda asked from the floor where she was sat cross legged on the floor. Bruce was laid out on the floor near her with his eyes closed. 

"Sure." Pietro said as he came and sat down next to Amanda and Bruce. 

"Just sit, clear your head and breath." She said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Pietro copied them and they all sat around in the darkness of Banner's lab. 

*************

"Thank you Bruce!" Amanda said as he came back to the booth with three cups of frozen yogurt. 

"Yes, thank you Banner." Pietro said taking his cup of yogurt. 

"Don't mention it." Bruce said as he pocketed his wallet and sat down. "You're paying next week Amanda, don't forget." They took it in turns to pay each week and 9 time out of 10 times Amanda would forget unless prompted

"Don't worry Bruce, the manger owes my a favour so I get all the free yogurt I want." She said casually as she ate. Pietro kept eating oblivious to how ticked off Bruce now looked. 

"I just paid ten dollars for something I could have got for free!" Bruce gave Amanda a look which could only suggest he was annoyed. 

"Breath, here take this." She took forty dollars form her purse and handed it over the table to him. "Now stop whining and eat your yogurt." She smiled and continued eating and Bruce did the same. He pocketed the four ten dollar bills but as soon as they got home he slipped three of them into the piggy bank Amanda kept on the side in her room.

"Thanks for the yogurt Amanda." He said out loud to the empty room before returning back to Tony downstairs in the workshop, back to his work and Tony's loud music and banter. Until next Tuesday when he could escape for the morning and enjoy some peace and quiet in the company of Amanda...and possibly from now on Pietro too. 


End file.
